The ReBirth of Bellatrix Black
by bloodnewt5
Summary: Just my way of keeping Bella with us, should be ok for everyone to read if you've read the books, nothing sinister or of kind so don't think it will offend anyone :-  enjoy and please comment x
1. Chapter 1

The Re-birth of Bellatrix Black

Her life for years had been a daze. She didn't have a clue what was going on, what had gone on and certainly not what was about to happen.

She was stood in the great hall, she had been here so many times before but this time it wasn't the usual friendly, it was hot with a smell of stale and fresh blood in the air, dust floating around from all the fallen stone, and bodies lying everywhere.

Stood opposite her was that Molly Weasley, she had been brainwashed, though she didn't know it, to treat her as the enemy, a blood traitor. She was against the Dark Lord, he wanted them all dead, wanted absolute power.

Once more that maniacal laugh exploded from within her, it had become over the past few years a trade mark cackle, one that she did not want. She heard nothing but a voice in her head...

"You know the spell, Bella". It was him, that cold voice trying to sound seductive and cool, it send commanding shivers down her spine as her arm lifted, the voice whirling round her head…

"Avarda Kedavra" she heard herself scream in an equally cold high pitch.

She had used this spell many times on direction of that voice, the last being her once close cousin Sirius Black. This time, something happened. Something that had never happened on previous use of this spell.

She saw Mrs. Weasley looking shocked, standing still. Had the curse not hit her?

She felt herself falling, falling onto nothing. She had fallen, the curse had rebounded. The voice was gone. She felt surprisingly warm.

She woke, assuming she was awake, in a strange but not uncomfortable room. Everything was a bright white and silent. All except for a strangled cry. She couldn't see where it could be coming from in this empty room but she instinctively followed the voice.

She felt strange, but she couldn't work out in what way. She was feeling, thinking, something she felt she hadn't done in such a long time.

She reached a bench of pure white which blended perfectly into the room. There was a body under the bench that was making the noise, it was the size of a new born baby, but not the body of a baby. She wasn't sure what it was or what to do to try and help, it seemed the body was in antagonising pain but couldn't work out what to do to ease this.

Just then she heard a familiar voice behind her, she was ready but she didn't know why. The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar. It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore, kind as he ever was but why. Why would he show her kindness and comfort in his voice after the terrible things she had done?

"You cannot help him" said Dumbledore. "There is nothing we can do".

He guided his former pupil, a once favourite of his, to a nearby bench. He was smiling his kind smile, his half-moon glasses on his crooked nose and surveying her with those shining smiling blue eyes, the kindness gleaming through them.

Sitting herself down carefully, she began "professor…I"

"You want to know why you are here", he said, looking directly at her. "I have been expecting you. I knew after Harry it was only a matter of minutes"

She sat quietly, thinking of his words. "Harry was here? Harry Potter?"

"Do you know another Harry" he asked bemused.

"Professor…I" she began again.

"You want to know what you are doing here", he surveyed her closely, same as he had Harry only 30 minutes ago.

"You are here, Bellatrix, the same reason Harry Potter was here. You both, I believe, had a piece of Voldermort living inside you, as a parasite".

"You were aware I assume, that Voldermort had made several horcruxes".

"Yeah" she replied, ashamed of her knowledge.

"You are again aware, that Harry Potter has been carrying that horcrux since that night many years ago, that Voldermort fell. You are also smart enough to work out, that when Voldermort hit Mr. Potter full force tonight with the killing curse"

"He killed his own horcrux" she finished for him.

He smiled at his student. "Very good, Miss Black".

"I am of course, reluctant to use your married name, as I believe you were forced into this marriage, under the influence of the horcrux, to prove to the wizarding world that you were indeed a death eater. I do not believe this to be true. I do not believe it was ever your choice to become a death eater or was it your choice to be involved in dark magic."

She stared at him, mouth slightly open not knowing what to say, taking in the meaning in his words. She had been controlled, for years it seems. She didn't realise, she never fought it.

"What happens now, professor" she asked quietly.

"What do you want to happen" he asked, again a slight bemusement in his voice.

"I want to go back" she said firmly, looking her professor straight in the face. "I want to go back, I want to prove I am not who they thought, I am not a killer. No one can use me like that, control me. I want to help Harry, I want to support him and the Order".

Dumbledore smiles his usual smile, "Very well".

He stood up and as he began to walk away, he faded.

She closed her eyes and imagined the great hall, felling as she did the floor become hard beneath her. She had fallen but she would get up. She would get up and fight, for the good. For the Order.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lying still for a minute, she listened closely for the first time in what felt like a life time, to the sounds around her, the fear filling the room. People all around her were still deep in battle, whether anyone had noticed whether or not she had fallen was not an issue she cared about. It was better this way, she would be able to go unnoticed and seek out Harry, she knew that finding him was important as he would be the only one who would believe her.

She opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet. Molly Weasley had gone, most likely back to war. With this thought the sense of urgency quickly crept in. She must take action now, she must help in ending this, in ending him.

She felt dirty having been used for years, living with a parasite inside her. Being used by that man and probably several others, she didn't want to dwell on it. She had something far more important to attend to, her wounds could be healed later.

She cautiously looked around the room but there was no sign of Harry or him.

She took off with a run and found herself at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the Gryffindor common room. She had to plan this, she didn't want to become engaged in battle with anyone else, she needed to seek out Harry.

She wished she knew something about him which would indicate where he might go, how he might deal with facing the dark lord. She wished she knew something about the dark lord so that she would know at least where to start looking for them.

She was thinking so hard, a harsh ring and cry of the battle from the other room bursting inside her, she couldn't concentrate, all she could see when looking at the past was blank, dark and cold. She really had no idea how she got here or why.

A thought. Dobby. He would help. He hates dark magic and wants the dark lord gone as much as the next person. If she could show him an act of kindness he might be willing to help? To assist?

She ran to the kitchens where she knew the elf would be, unless the house elf's had been caught up in battle also?

She entered through the portrait hole into the warm comforting kitchens. Her lungs were filled with a mixture of smells, freshly baked bread, cakes, chicken soup and roast beef. She did think it slightly strange, full meals being prepared with everything that was going on upstairs. Then again, unless a house elf is told what to do by his master, they would simply carry on as normal.

"Dobby" she called out in a small soft voice, "Dobby, are you here?".

She heard a small shuffling to her left and an old house elf, whom she did not recognise from her time at Hogwarts, appeared.

"Dobby is dead".

She was shocked. Her one independent thought she had had in what felt like an eternity, and it was gone. He was dead.

She stood routed to the spot, not sure what to do next. The dark fog covering her brain once more it felt till she managed to shake it free.

She realised she had all the house elves in front of her, watching her quietly, some had weapons and all looked unhappy to see her.

"How did he die?" she asked the eldest who had broken the news.

This caused outrage among the elves.

She sunk to the floor with exhaustion and disappointment. She can't have? For what reason would she want or need to kill an elf?

She rubbed her temple, trying desperately to regain some control over her thoughts, over her emotions. Talking to herself, ok he's gone, he cannot help…. "help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it" a little recognisable voice reminded her.

She smiled. "Help me, please?" she asked the elves in a little voice. I need to find Harry Potter. I need to help him, I want to help him.

A loud crack echoed the kitchens and Kreacher had brought Harry Potter to the kitchens.

"Thank you Kreacher, I'd be dead by now if you hadn't rescued me". Kreacher gave his master a deep bow.

"Harry" Bellatix said in a quiet voice. "Please listen to what I must tell you".

Harry wheeled round and stared at her, eyes wide open.

"You're dead, Mrs. Weasley killed you." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

He raised his wand high, ready to battle Voldermort's most loyal servant.

"Please Harry, please just listen to what I have to say" she pleaded with him.

He noticed that she did not have her wand drawn, in fact it wasn't even in her hand, though this did not make him drop his guard.

"Ok then, spit it out" he spat at her.

"Harry, I have been where you have been. I have been to the place that is white and spoken with Professor Dumbledore, I have seen the vile part of Voldermort which is now dead. I was like you Harry, I was a Horcrux too, I was being possessed. Unable to think and feel for myself. Unable to decide just to follow. I am not a dark witch Harry and I want to show you. I need for you to trust me, to believe me. We need to defeat him and together we can do that."

She prayed he believed her. She didn't know what else to say so stayed quiet to wait his reaction.

"You killed Sirius. You killed Dobby. You tortured the Longbottom's and you tried to kill Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Why should I believe this?"

He was angry with her. How dare she stand there and try and convince him of something he had seen for himself. He had seen that she was a dark witch, he had seen her dark magic, he had witnessed her love for death and glory. This was a trap. He had been brought here by Kreacher, he had been brought to his death. It all made sense.

She could see what he was thinking, she recognised the fear in his eyes.

"Harry, please believe me. I want to help."

Quickly thinking to herself she knew how to convince him. The Horcrux.

"Harry, I was one. I was a Horcrux. When my killing curse re-bounded off Molly Weasley it hit me. I don't fully understand how they work but that killed the Horcrux. How else would I know of that room. Of the brilliant unnatural white surrounding. Of the monster under the bench screaming and riddled with pain. Harry. Please, I am telling you the truth. I was under control. I'm not sure how or even why but together we can kill Voldermort once and for all. I can name every single Death Eater and locate every trace of dark magic. Please, believe me".

There was something in her voice that made her words seem real to him. Maybe it was the way she described the room only they had seen?

He was still weary of her but decided he needed all the help he could get.

"Are all the Horcruxes gone?"

"Yes, the snake was the last one".

"Where was he last?"

"In the Great Hall. News of your death reached him. He's angry. He nearly killed me, if it hadn't been for Kreacher, I would be gone".


End file.
